Out with it!
by MidniteXmaniaC
Summary: Ike has some thing to tell Kyle...no incest...


So this is my first time posting:) Its just a short talk between Kyle and Ike lol

All Characters belong to Matt, Trey and Comedy Central...

"Hey, Kyle. Can we talk?" Ike asked as his older brother was walking by his room.

"Sure man, what's up?" Kyle asked and entered Ike's room, shutting the door behind him, and taking a seat on his little brothers bed.

"Well...I wanna tell you that. I um" Ike could sum up the right way to tell him. He was avoiding eye contact at all cost, so maybe it would be less award.

"What's wrong dude? Your kinda freaking me out. Is it girl problems? Drugs? Friends? Well, spit it out." Kyle wondered, he was clueless...

"Im uh, Kyle. I think I'm, I think I'm gay." Ike took a sharp breath in and out, still avoiding eye contact with his older brother. He was a little afraid of how he was gonna react. He knows he believes in equality and all that, but would it be any different if it was a family member? The akward siclence was killing him.

"You think or know?" Kyle asked giggling a little.

Of couse he knew for sure but all that came out was,"Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm not, I'm just trying to help. Your my bother, that's what I do." Kyle calmly stated.

"So your not mad?" Ike spoke awkwardly.

"Why would I be mad?" Kyle smiled.

"I just wasn't sure if you would be okay with me being, you know um gay." Ike said.

"So your sure your gay?" Kyle said slyly.

"Yes. I'm sure." His little brother admitted. They sat in silence for a few moments, till it was broken by Kyle.

"So have you ever kissed another boy?"

"Y-y-yeah." the young boy said, surprised by the question. "Why?"

"Oh no reason...have you ever done it?" Kyle continued, watch his brothers face go red, and saw him sake his head 'yes'. "No way! Dude. With who?"

"Um can tell you one of them..." Ike whispered.

"Whoa! You mean you did it with more than one person? Ike your fifteen!" Kyle almost yelled.

"Only two! I swear. And so I'm Turing sixteen in a month." Ike retorted.

"Ah anyway, who have you done?" Kyle asked.

"Uh Georgie Givens...and like I said I can't tell you the other guy." Ike's face once again gone red.

"Wait, Georgie, the little goth kid? Wow Ike I didn't think he would be your type of guy." Kyle laughed.

"What's that so post to mean?" Ike wondered.

"Like the make up and hair. It just doesn't seem like you. Plus, I bet he wines a lot." Kyle giggled on.

"He's my boy friend. And he doesn't wine about things and I like the way he looks." Ike said kinda mad that Kyle was saying bad things about him.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know. But why can't you tell me about the other guy?" Kyle asked when it finally clicked that Ike was being secretive. Was Ike embarrassed about it? That thought just made Kyle want to know even more!

"He told me not to tell you." Ike said honestly.

"Why'd he tell you that?" his older brother asked.

"Because he's in your grade." Ike blushed.

"What?" Kyle yelled.

Then the door opened, seeing their mom in the door way. "Kyle. Stop yelling, I heard you in the kitchen." she said firmly.

"Ah sorry mom, I'll be more quite." Kyle apologized.

"Okay boys, well diner will be ready in about twenty minutes." than she shut the door and walked back to the oven.

"Yeah..." Ike started back up the conversation.

"You have to tell me!" Kyle wined.

"No, Kyle I can't. He would kill me!" Ike argued.

"I promise I won't tell any one!" said Kyle.

"Fine but if you tell any one or talk to him about it Kyle, I will never forgive you!" Ike gave in.

"Yeah, Yeah go oh." Kyle pushed.

"Craig, Craig Tucker." Ike buried his face in his hands. Than looked up because there was no response from his brother. "Ky?"

"I didn't even know he swung that way! But why? Why Craig, he's kind of a jerk. No offense." He said.

"Uh he's really secretive about it. And you asked "why"? Because have you seen Craig? He's so hot!" Ike reasoned.

Kyle was having a laughing fit than said, "Oh so you did him cause you think he's dreamy?"

"Not just that, it's because 'we' went out for six months." said Ike with a hint of sadness.

"Why did you break up?" Kyle said taking interest in his tone.

"He I mean we just agreed that it wasn't going to work out." said Ike.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out man. But You with that kid Georgie now. So how's that going?" Ky tried to change the subject. And it worked as soon as he mentioned the other boys name Ike's face lit up.

"It's great, I don't think I've ever been, I don't know. I'm just really happy you know?" The younger teen said.

"That's awesome. And Ike I'm really glad you told me about you being gay." said Kyle.

"Why are you glad?" asked Ike.

"Because that means you trust me and that means a lot to me, but I'd hold back on telling mom or dad till your eighteen. Just incase." said kyle.

"Thanks Kyle, for everything." Ike smiled.

"No problem bro." said Ky.

"Boys diner!" shouted their mom, down the hall.

So pleas tell me what you think:)


End file.
